


Me and my Math Teacher

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU...Jordan is a Math Teacher and when he sees his beautiful student he can't keep his mind or his hands off of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and my Math Teacher

It was the first day of school for me, and my best friend Helen. Senior year and we planned over the summer to make it the best year ever. Get better grades, go to all the football games, just have fun and work hard since it is the last year of high school.  
We got out of homeroom and took a look at our schedules.  
“Oh look we have math together!” Helen said. This should be interesting, since it was the only class we had together this semester. “I wonder who Mr. Knight is.” Helen said. “Yeah I don’t think I have seen that name before, must be a new teacher.” I said. “I guess we will just have to see since it is the last class of the day.” Helen said. With that we each walked to our other classes and waited to see what awaited us in our last period class.   
The day was going by so slowly for me, I was sitting in my History class and kept looking at the clock every so often waiting for lunch to come around so I can have lunch with Helen and then go to math. I am about 5’2 with long brown hair green eyes, and just your normal everyday student, I had turned 18 over the summer and me and Helen had been best friends since we were 5.   
Finally the bell rang, and I jumped up and darted out the door to meet Helen for lunch. “How have your other classes been?” Helen asked after they sat down with their lunches. “Oh, they have gone by so very slowly, it’s kind of unusual.” I replied. “Yeah, I know what you mean; I thought last period would never get here.” Helen said.   
We finished our lunch and started to walk to our lockers to get our math books, when Tina approached them. “Hey girls are ya’ll ready for your last class, seems we are all in there together.”   
“You have Mr. Knight as well?” Helen asked. I just rolled my eyes because I really can’t stand her, but I try to be nice since my mom and her mom are co workers and I told her that I would at least be nice to her. We all got our books and I kept getting this feeling like something was going to happen. I wasn’t sure what it was, so I put it in the back of my mind and headed to class.  
We walked in and what I saw next made my mouth drop open. I was looking around to make sure no one saw what I did but one person did see it. Mr. Knight saw what I did and gave me a little wink. I blushed, put my head down and dashed to my seat next to Helen. “OMG!!!” Helen whispered. All I could do was just sit there and stare. Helen noticed because she gave me a nudge and motioned for me to close my mouth which I didn’t know was still open. 

 

“Hi class my name is Jordan Knight and today we will just be introducing ourselves, and then getting into pairs and doing an one on one thing.” He said.

“I’ll start off, hi I’m Jordan Knight, I’m 25 years old, I am not married, I don’t have any kids, and I moved here from Boston.” All the girls in the class made this sighing noise that made me irritated. When it came to my turn I stood up and said. “Hi I’m Melissa Grant, I’m 18, I am a senior, and love music.” Embarrassed I sat down mortified.   
“Ok class, now I am going to break you into teams and the whole period we will get to know each other.” Mr. Knight said.   
“Melissa, you are with me.” He said. “I guess you were the odd one out so you will be spending time with me today.” “Ummm, ok sir.” I said as I mouthed the words help me to Helen. I walked over to Mr. Knight and took a chair beside him. WE talked all hour about our likes, and dislikes, he even made me giggle a few times.   
“So, Ms. Grant, tell me why you are single.” Mr. Knight said.   
“Sir?” I replied. “Isn’t that a little inappropriate for a teacher to be asking a student.” “Don’t think of me as a teacher right now Mel, think of me as a friend.” I thought about it for a little while and said “Well, I haven’t found the right guy, someone who likes me for me, and I can trust, and someone who won’t cheat on me.” I replied.  
“Oh, ok, well, that sounds like some good reasons.” “Ok, so answer me this, how do you feel about older guys?” Mr. Knight asked.   
“Where is he going with this?” I thought to myself.   
“I haven’t dated an older guy before, but I don’t think it would be a problem.” I replied.  
“Oh ok, good” Mr. Knight said. Just before he opened his mouth to say something else the bell rang.   
“Ok class, tomorrow we will be starting off in the same pairs, so remember who you had because you will be with them for the remainder of the semester.” Jordan announced. “Mel you can still pair with me, is that a problem?”   
“No sir, not at all.” I said. With that I gathered my things, and headed out the door to meet up with Helen.   
I met up with Helen by our lockers. “What was that all about?” Helen asked. “I am not sure, but isn’t he gorgeous.” I replied blushing.  
Helen and I both laughed and walked to my car to head home.

 

 

The Next day went by very slowly as I was waiting for my math class. All day long I kept thinking about Mr. Jordan Knight and his thick black hair and wondered what he would look like without those clothes on...Ok mind get out of the gutter you can’t be thinking things like that. 

Finally the bell rang and I was on my way to meet Helen for lunch and then off to Mr. Knight’s class.

We walk in to class and I almost pass out. Mr. Knight is bent over with some tight ass jeans and a tight polo shirt on. I have stopped in my tracks and Helen almost runs into me. She looks at me and then looks at the teacher and has to nudge me to get me to move.   
“He is doing this on purpose.” I think to myself.

He turns around and gives me a little nod and I remember that I am his partner so I go to sit by him. I stand up give Helen a little wave and make my way over to him and sit. I take a chair and place it by his desk and sit while he is about to get class started. 

“Ok class, remember who your partners are and get with them, we will spend the first hour like that.” Mr. Knight said.

The class gets up finds who they were with the day before and soon the room is filled with endless chatter.

Me and Jordan start our conversation...  
“So, Mel, where did we leave off yesterday?” He asked.   
“Well, Sir, you asked me if I had dated anyone older, and I said once and then the bell rang.” I replied.  
“Ah yes, so let’s say if I wasn’t a teacher, would you date me?” He whispered so the others couldn’t hear.  
My heart leaped into my mouth, I couldn’t believe he just asked me that. Of course I would I mean come on he is hot, but he is also my teacher and that isn’t allowed.  
“Well, sir, yes I would.” I said blushing  
He laughed as he noticed I was red as a tomato and puts his hand on my knee. I look up at him and then around to the class to see if anyone is looking but no one can. I smile at him and he slowly starts moving his hand up.  
“Sir, there are students here, and they might see you.” I said shakily.  
He blinks at me as if he was in a trance and looks around to see if anyone saw what he did. He then leans into me and whispers in my ear, “I need you to stay after class please.”  
I nod and inside my mind is going twenty different directions. I look over at Helen who is looking at me with a puzzled look and all I can do is have a deer in the headlights look.

After class ended I walk over to Helen and tell her that he wants to see me after class. “I wonder what he wants.” Helen said. “I don’t know, all I know is he asked me to stay, I will let you know what happens though.” I reply.

The rest of the class filed out of the room and Mr. Knight went to the door and locked it. I was putting my stuff into my book bag and didn’t notice him do it. 

As he is walking back over to his desk I look up and notice a small bulge forming in his already tight jeans. I gasp thinking he can’t be thinking of me surely. As he sits he motions for me to come to him, which I do but slowly trying to read his face and wondering why me. I get to his desk and sit in the chair that I was sitting in before.   
He turns to me and leans in and cups my face with his hands and all I can do is sit there shocked. He leans in closer and kisses me. All I can think of is OMG; I can’t believe Mr. Jordan Knight is kissing me. This is my teacher, he could get fired if anyone found out, but damn he is so hot I really don’t care right now. He leans back and I notice an even bigger bulge coming out of his even tighter jeans and I so wish that was inside me. Wait, where did that thought come from, and what is this man doing to me, I have never wanted anyone as badly as I do this man at this moment.  
I lean forward and unzip his jeans and his hard cock springs to life and he lets out a moan as I take his cock in my hands and start stroking it up and down. I then bend down and take his cock into my mouth and slowly start sucking the tip. He places his hands in my hair as I move further down and quicken the pace. He moans louder as I bob my head up and down faster and faster on his cock. I play with his balls and he comes into my mouth and I swallow every last drop of him.   
He then lifts me up and sets me down on his desk. He lifts my skirt up to my waist and pulls my panties off. Oh shit, is this really about to happen, here, with him? He then lowers himself down and starts licking my clit. I moan as he nibbles on my clit and I let out a soft moan. “Yessss, Mr. Knight.” I say as he continues to suck and nibble on my swollen clit.   
“Call me Jordan.” He says pausing from licking my clit and then goes back down again.   
I can feel my body building higher and higher and I know I can’t be too loud so I stick my fist into my mouth so I am quiet.   
I come over and over from his talented tongue on my clit as he licks up all my juices. He then stands up and turns me around so I’m bent over his desk and he eases his hard cock inside my wet pussy. I gasp as he starts to move further and further in until he is all the way inside me. He starts off slowly as I let out a small moan and I can hear him smile. He then starts to quicken the pace moving faster and faster and again I can feel by body climbing and again I have to stick my fist in my mouth as not to scream from him pounding into my wet pussy. We come together and he smacks my ass and I let out a yelp as he stands back to zip his jeans back up. I pick up my panties and readjust myself and turn around to look at him.  
“So Jordan, do you do this with all your students?” I ask concerned about what had just happened.  
“No, you are the only one I have ever done that with, and I wouldn’t mind doing that again and again.” He replies.   
All I can do is stand there and stare at him.   
“So you want this to be an ongoing thing?” I ask.  
“Yes, if you want to, but we have to be careful about this, I am your teacher after all and I could get fired.” He says.  
“I know and I can do that, but my best friend Helen will want to know why I had to stay after, and I am not going to lie to her, and she can keep a secret.” I tell him  
“If she can keep this a secret then you can tell her, I am sure you know best.” He says.  
I laugh and give him a quick kiss on the cheek and walk over to the door and try to open it. I try to open it again and it won’t budge, the bugger locked the door.  
I turn around and he is laughing at me. I stick my tongue out at him and give him a look.  
“Ok Jordan, you going to come unlock this door or just stand there and laugh at me?” I say to him.  
He comes over to me kisses my cheek, unlocks the door and I open it and head out to the car to meet Helen, she is not going to believe what just happened...hell I still can’t believe what just happened, but I am so very happy it did.

I get to the car and Helen is waiting for me with an odd look on her face.  
“So what did Mr. Knight want?” she asks as we get into the car.  
“If I tell you, you have to swear to me that it doesn’t leave this car!” I reply.  
“Of course Mel, you know you can trust me with anything.” Helen says.

“Well, I had sex with Mr. Knight.” I blurt out.  
She looks at me in utter shock, and doesn’t say a word for a few minutes. I have to yell at her to get her to snap out of it.  
“Will you fucking say something already?” I yell.  
“What, who, why, how....” is all she can say.  
So on the way home I tell her what happened what is going to happen and she hugged me telling me she is happy for me and asked if he has a brother.   
The next day was agony waiting for Jordan’s class. Why did it have to be  
at the end of the day? I am both nervous and anxious waiting for my History class to be over so I can have a quick lunch and get to his class.  
Finally the bell rings and I rush to get a quick sandwich and head to Jordan’s class. I walk in shut the door and lock it just as he is looking up from grading papers.  
“Hey babe.” Jordan says as he sees me.  
“Hey, I told Helen yesterday, she is thrilled and wants to know if you have a brother.” I say giggling.  
“In fact I do have a brother, his name is Jonathan, he is a little older but he can be shy and come off as a smart ass sometimes.” Jordan replies.  
I laugh and tell him Helen wants to meet him.  
“Ok, you and Helen come over tonight and I’ll introduce both of you to him.” Jordan says as he kisses me on the cheek.   
I hurry to the door and unlock it before anyone notices it’s locked before they start filing in to class. I rush to find Helen to tell her the good news.  
“Hey! Helen, guess what!” I say as I reach her  
“What’s up?” she asks.   
“Tonight you get to meet the brother.” I say laughing.  
She gives me a shit eating grin and we walk to class. In class I watch as Jordan is watching me but not making it obvious. I sit down and Jordan gives me the eye making me realize to sit by him.  
“Ok class, he starts off, today we are going to be studying algebra.”   
A wave of groans and boos echo throughout the classroom. I sit in my chair and start to daydream about how yesterday in this very room he fucked me.   
The class resumes as usual and just as quickly as it started it ends. I jump up and rush over to Helen and ask her if she is ready for tonight.  
“Hell, yeah I am.” She says. “If his brother is as half as hot as Jordan over there you won’t be able to keep me off of him.” She continues.  
I laugh and tell her he can be shy but a smart ass also. I ask her to wait for me by the lockers and that I wouldn’t be long. She nods and I walk over to Jordan and slip him a piece of paper. He takes it, looks at it and smiles. I give him a quick peck and then I’m off to find Helen.   
As we are walking to the car my phone goes off and I notice I have a very sexy text from Jordan.  
“Hey babe can’t wait to see you tonight, and I WILL make you scream this time ;).”  
I look down in shock and quickly put the phone away, Helen doesn’t even ask because she knows all too well who that was from. We get to the car and drive to my house to get ready to see Jordan and meet his brother Jonathan.

We reach Jordan’s house and I won’t lie I am nervous, seeing him out of school and that text he sent me, that would have any girl weak in the knees. I knock on the door and a guy with dirty blond hair opens the door and smile.  
“Hey, ya’ll must be Helen and Mel, Jordan said he was expecting you, but damn he didn’t say ya’ll were so hot.” He says.  
“Damn it Donnie, stop ogling over my woman and let her and her friend in.” Jordan shouts from somewhere in the house.  
Donnie lets us in and lets out a sigh. I rush over to Jordan and damn near tackle him. Helen sits down on the couch next to a guy with black hair.  
“Hi I am Jon, Jordan’s older brother, you must be Helen, Jordan has told me a lot about you.” Jon says.  
Helen who shyly...yes I said shyly...smiles at him and shakes his hand.   
I look at Helen with a puzzled look as soon as I see this and she just mouths oh my god to me and I giggle.   
It doesn’t take Helen long to relax and start majorly flirting with Jon. We both notice however that Jon and Donnie seem to be quite close, I will have to ask Jordan about that when we are alone.  
But doesn’t seem to bother Helen one bit since both Jon and Donnie are both putting the moves on her. She is having so much fun and it makes me smile.  
“Hey, want to go upstairs?” Jordan whispers in my ear making me shiver.  
I give him and a nod and we quietly leave the threesome and make our way upstairs.  
Jordan leads me into his bedroom closes and locks the door. I sit down on the bed and Jordan sits down next to me.   
He leans over to me and starts kissing my mouth, my neck all while his hands are taking off my shirt and playing with my breasts. I moan as he pinches on of my nipples and I moan a little louder. He lays me down and takes off my jeans and panties and casts them to the side. He then kisses his way up my thighs to my already wet pussy. His mouth is on me licking and sucking on my clit and I moan. “Yessss, baby don’t stop!” I cry out. He quickens his tongue lashing with a little bit of nibbling and I am squirming and bucking as he continues his torture of my clit. Oh he really knows how to do this and do it well. I can feel my body starting that familiar climb and I cry out again even louder this time and I don’t care who hears me. “Jordannnnn!” I scream as I come over and over again and he is licking up my sweet juices. He then climbs up my body kissing and licking and teasing until he reaches my mouth and claims it with his. Jordan then eases his hard cock into my wet pussy and starts his rhythm. I try to match it with my own but I can’t because every time I try to he moves even faster and harder and all I can do is just enjoy it. I scratch my nails down his back as he pumps harder and harder into me. I can feel that familiar build again and it’s only a matter of time before I come again. He can tell I am about there because he quickens his pace even faster. “Come with me baby!” he growls and with that I come and he shortly follows with his own release. We lay there breathless and spent.

Meanwhile downstairs Helen, Jon, and Donnie are having some fun of their own.   
They start dancing in the middle of the floor and she looks to see Jon and Donnie whispering and laughing with each other. She can’t get over how hot that looks and how it is starting to turn her on. Jon then leans over to Donnie and kisses him. Donnie looking sweetly back at Jon returns the kiss and Helen gets even more turned on. She sits down on the couch to watch them. Donnie and Jon are all over each other by now, kissing touching, and groping. Jon then kneels down in front of Donnie and undoes his jeans and takes out Donnie’s hard massive cock and starts stroking it up and down. Donnie lets out a moan and Helen is wet now. They start dancing in the middle of the floor and she looks to see Jon and Donnie whispering and laughing with each other. She can’t get over how hot that looks and how it is starting to turn her on. Jon then leans over to Donnie and kisses him. Donnie looking sweetly back at Jon returns the kiss and Helen gets even more turned on. She sits down on the couch to watch them. Donnie and Jon are all over each other by now, kissing touching, and groping. 

Jon then kneels down in front of Donnie and undoes his pants. He takes out his massively huge cock and starts sucking on it. Donnie lets out a moan as Helen is now wet. Jon is really going to town on Donnie’s cock sucking faster and faster and Donnie lets out a louder moan this time. “Yessss, Jon that feels so good, don’t stop.” Donnie cries. Jon continues to suck off Donnie as Helen is sitting there in amazement. Jon then inserts his finger into Donnie’s ass and that does him in. Donnie comes and lets out a cry. “Ohhh Fuck Jon.” Jon doesn’t miss a drop as he sucks down Donnie’s juices. Jon then stands up and they both look over at Helen who is panting now. Jon bends over and smiles as Donnie pushes his way into him. Donnie starts off slowly but quickly picks up the pace pounding into Jon’s ass. Helen looks like she is about to pass out from all this but loves what she is seeing. She goes over to Jon and starts sucking on his cock while Donnie pounds harder and harder into Jon’s ass as Jon cries out. “Omggg, Donnie don’t stop, fuck!” Jon can feel himself about to come and Donnie gives one more hard thrust and Jon comes into Helen’s mouth and she doesn’t let a drop spill as she takes it all.   
They both look at Helen who is still on her knees in front of Jon and lifts her up and Donnie sits on the couch and Helen takes him into her mouth. She starts sucking on his cock and she can feel someone at her ass. She looks over her shoulder while her hand is stroking Donnie and sees Jon there giving her a devilish grin. She lifts up her ass a little and Jon eases himself into her ass. She lets out a small moan which vibrates off of Donnie’s cock making him moan. Jon then eases a little more of his cock into her until he is all the way inside her. He starts to move, really move and Helen is trying very hard to keep up with the rhythm while sucking Donnie off but it’s becoming impossible to do. She lets out a small cry. “Oh, Jon fuck me harder.” He obeys by slamming in and out of her making her scream. Her hand is stroking Donnie’s cock as she screams louder and louder as Jon keeps pounding her harder and harder. She can feel herself about to come and she cries out. “Jonnnn!” She comes over and over again her body spent and she can feel that Donnie and Jon came for a second time and she smiles. 

I am lying in bed with Jordan after a 2nd round and I can hear that Helen is having a good time as well. I look over at Jordan and kiss the tip of his nose. He looks at me and smiles.  
“I have to ask, what is the deal with Jon and Donnie?” I ask him  
He looks at me and laughs.  
“Oh, they have been best friends for over 10 years and they are very close.” He says.  
“I notice that, and I think Helen did too.” I reply  
“They mess around with each other a lot and I am sure they have been with each other a few times, but Helen has nothing to worry about and if she is into that I am sure she will be fine.” He says

The thing is I knew Helen had a wild side to her so I knew she would be fine, so I just cuddled into Jordan. 

Back downstairs with Helen, Jon, and Donnie they are resting and Helen is sitting on the couch next to Donnie and she looks up and she has to ask.   
“Ok guys do ya’ll do that with each other often?” Helen asks.  
They look at each other and then back at Helen and smile.  
“Every so often we do, its fun, we like to play with each other.” Jon says.  
Donnie nods in agreement and surprises Helen by lowering himself in front of her. He starts kissing his way up her thighs until he reaches her pussy. He takes his tongue and starts licking her clit while he inserts two fingers into her pussy. She moans as he starts nibbling on her clit. She looks over and sees that Jon is sitting on a near by chair playing with himself. That makes her even more wet as Donnie continues to nibble and suck on her swollen clit. “Yessss, Donnie Oh God don’t stop!” She cries. Donnie continues his assault on her clit making her scream and she isn’t sure how much more she can take, she can feel herself going over the edge and she doesn’t want him to stop. He buries his face deeper and moans into her clit making her scream out in pleasure. His fingers are rapidly moving inside her soaking wet pussy and she can feel her body building higher and higher but she doesn’t want to come yet, she wants him to stay down there and continue but her body betrays her and she comes hard almost making her pass out that she can see stars as she leans her head back and screams out “Donnieeeee!” As she is coming down from her orgasm and her body racked with aftershocks Donnie doesn’t let her rest. He has her up and bent over the side of the couch slamming his hard cock into her pussy and she cries out again. He is pounding into her so hard and she loves every minute of it. She looks over her shoulder to find Jon standing behind Donnie and he is bent over a little. Donnie grabs her hair and pulls making her scream out as he pounds away at her pussy, while Jon is behind Donnie pounding away in his ass. She didn’t think there was any way she could get more turned on until she saw what was going on behind her. She hears Donnie cry out “OH FUCK YESSSS!” as Jon pounds his cock into him. She cries out for Donnie as she can feel her body climbing again. She doesn’t want this to end, she wants it to keep going but again like before her body takes over and she soaks Donnie’s cock as she comes over and over screaming out his name and realizes it wasn’t just her screams that she heard but Donnie and Jon came as well. All 3 collapse onto the floor out of breath and smiling at each other.

Back upstairs I am still cuddling with Jordan and I look over and notice he has fallen asleep. I get this devilish grin on my face and sneak under the covers hoping my movements don’t wake him. I take his cock and place it in my mouth and start sucking on the tip. I can hear him start to moan and I smile. I take his cock further into my mouth and suck a little faster while I work my hands around the base of his shaft. As I go a little faster I can feel the covers lift and I look up through my eyelashes and see him looking down at me with a huge smile on his face. I take his cock out of my mouth but keep my hands there working it.   
“Isn’t this a pleasant surprise to wake up to?” He says  
I smile and place my mouth back on his hard cock. I bob my head up and down faster and faster and I can hear him moaning above me. “Mmmm, Oh god Mel, that feels so good.” He says. I take my free hand and play with his balls as my mouth continues to suck. I move my mouth up and down sometimes taking all of him in moving faster and faster. His hands are in my hair and I can tell he is close so I start sucking on his balls and he lets out another moan. My mouth then goes back to his cock and I hear him shout out, “OMG, I’m comingggg!” He comes in my mouth and I don’t let a drop go to waste as I swallow it all and smile up at him.   
I get back up and straddle him, moving my hips back and forth. He leans up and starts sucking on my nipples as I let out a moan and I can feel him start to get hard again underneath me. I lift myself up and then lower myself onto him and he is inside my and I let out a gasp. I start to ride him slowly as my hands are on his chest pinching his nipples. He lets out a moan as I do. I bend over him and take one of his nipples in my mouth and I start to suck on it and nibble a little. He starts to buck me up and down and moan into his nipple. I lean back up and start to move up and down back and forth, faster and faster. He reaches up and grabs my breasts as his finger and thumb pinch each nipple. I continue to ride him and I can feel myself getting close. “Ohhhh Jordan fuck me.” I cry. He picks me up and flips me over so I am on my back and he slams himself into me. He moves harder and faster and I cry out again. He pounds into me and I open my eyes to watch him watch me. “Come for me baby!” He growls, and I do, over and over again as he also finds his release.   
We lay there for a few minutes and he gets up and heads toward the bathroom, I follow him and he turns on the shower and we shower together where he makes love to me once more.

After getting out of the shower I look at my watch and realize it’s getting late.  
“Hey we need to get going, it’s getting late and I have school tomorrow.” I say to Jordan  
“Yes you do, and I don’t want you falling asleep in math class either.” Jordan says laughing

I give him a kiss and go downstairs to find Helen and the guys laughing and talking. I tell her it’s getting late and we have to get going. Jon and Donnie moan and pout but embrace Helen in a hug and we head home.

The next day after History class I walk toward Jordan’s classroom and as I walk in I can see him talking to a girl that I hadn’t seen before.  
He looks up from his desk and where he is talking to a beautiful and busty girl and smiles. She turns to look at me and smiles, and I smile back.  
I walk over to them and Jordan looks at me and smiles and introduces me to the beautiful and busty dark haired girl.  
“Mel, this is a new student, her name is Reema and she just transferred schools.” Jordan says  
“Hi, Reema, I love your name, it’s nice to meet you.” I say shaking her hand.  
“Thank you very much.” Reema says with a smile.  
Helen comes in and all three of us turn to her as she walks up to us. I introduce Reema to her and they shake hands. Jordan looks at me and Helen and smiles.  
“Hey do you think ya’ll could show her around?” he asks me.   
“Sure, Mr. Knight, I am sure we can do that.” I reply.  
Helen lets out a giggle that only I hear and I look at her and smile. So before class Helen and I take Reema and show her around a little before class starts. As we are all walking and talking finding out a lot about her and where she is from and why she moved here Helen and I both realize we can become good friends with her.   
“Hey that Mr. Knight is a hottie don’t you think?” Reema says.   
I giggle inwardly and nod agreeing with her.  
“I know he is a teacher and all but what I wouldn’t love to get into those tight ass jeans of his.” She says and I blush a little.  
“Yes he is very hot and it makes it a little hard to concentrate in his class but some how we manage alright.” Helen says.  
As we walk I think of some way to let Jordan know that Reema has the hots for him and maybe just maybe he can give her some love. After all we aren’t exclusive and I am sure she won’t go blabbing to the whole school about it. So in a subtle way I try to say something about it to her.  
“So, if you did have the chance to get with Mr. Knight how would you feel about it?” I ask her.  
“I would absolutely love it, but I know with him being a teacher and all I wouldn’t go telling anyone, except maybe you two, I feel a connection with ya’ll that I have never felt with anyone before.” She replies  
“Yes, I feel the same way and I am sure Helen does too, it is like we are almost sisters.” I say to her.  
Helen agrees with me and together we head back to Jordan’s classroom and I think of a way to make Reema’s dream come true. 

Back in class I take my phone out and text Jordan.  
Hey sexy, just wanted to send you a quick text, you know Reema has the major hots of you, and I know we aren’t exclusive so if you want to you can make her feel welcome.  
I press send and watch as Jordan takes out his phone and tilts his head to one side and looks up at me.  
She does really? Is that why my ears were burning earlier? If you are going to be alright with it I will, and yes I know we aren’t exclusive and have to keep it hush hush but will she say anything to anyone, I might lose my job if I do.  
He presses send and I look at my phone and read it and smile. Helen reads it over my shoulder and says to me “Are you sure about this?”   
I nod to her and send him a quick text back.  
Yes she does, and yes I will be fine with it. She won’t say anything to anyone about it trust me, its like Helen and I feel this sisterly connection to her and she won’t say a word and you won’t lose your job.  
I hit send and he reads it and smiles. He looks up at me and nods and I know that it’s all good.

Later in class I can feel my phone go off and I notice Jordan smiling. I take it out of my pocket and read it.  
Hey why don’t you, Helen and Reema come by the house tonight for a little get together? You can tell Helen that Jon and Donnie will be there as well, Donnie is always at the house...lol   
I look up and nod and show Helen the text. Helen looks up at me with this beaming smile on her face and we both look at Reema and ask her if she would like to go out with us tonight. She agrees and we all make plans to meet at the lockers after class.

We meet up at the lockers and plan our course of action. We tell Reema the party is at Mr. Knight’s place and several other people will be there as well. She lights up and we all head to my car.

We pick Reema up at around 6pm at her house and head over to Jordan’s place. We get there and knock on the door and Donnie opens and his eyes are practically shooting out of his head when he sees Reema.  
I give him a dirty look and he lets us inside. I look around and see Jordan and I smile and wave at him. Oh how I miss his touch but I want Reema to have a good time.   
I say to Reema to go over and talk to Jordan. She nods and they strike up a conversation. I can see Jordan tug a strand of hair behind her ear and I smile. I walk over to the couch to see a new face I hadn’t seen before so I go over and talk to him.  
“Hi, I’m Mel; I haven’t seen you here before.” I say to the man with the black hair and muscles.  
We shake hands and he tells me his name is Danny Wood and he works at the gym Jordan goes to, we strike up a conversation and I notice out of the corner of my eye, that Helen has disappeared with Jon and Donnie. I also look around and find that Jordan and Reema have also disappeared, and I smile and continue my conversation with Danny.

Jordan leads Reema into his bedroom and closes the door. She looks around and her eyes land on Jordan who has a lustful look in his eyes. She sits down on his bed as he walks over toward her.   
“I hope you are comfortable doing this.” Jordan says.  
“Oh yes, I am Mr. Knight.” Reema replies.  
“Call me Jordan please, we are not at school and think you are so beautiful.” He says.  
She melts when she hears him say that, and Jordan leans in and kisses her. She can’t believe this is happening and doesn’t want it to stop. She kisses him back and they are all hands groping each other and exploring. Jordan takes off Reema’s shirt and bra and starts sucking on her breasts. She lets out a moan as his other hand grabs the other breast and pinches the nipple. Her hand makes their way down to his pants and undoes them. She takes out his hard cock and starts stroking it up and down with her hand. He lets out a soft moan into her nipple which makes her moan even louder. He lays her down on the bed and while still sucking and nibbling on her nipples he takes his hand and reaches under her skirt and starts to finger her wet pussy. “Oh Yessss Jordan!” she moans loudly. With his finger still inside her torturing her he kisses his way down until he reaches her wet pussy. He takes his tongue and starts licking her clit. She writhes on the bed beneath him as he sucks and nibbles on her swollen clit. “OH FUCK!” She cries out as his masterful tongue continues to lick. His finger pushes in and out of her making her writhe and buck under him. She can feel herself coming apart and she isn’t sure if she will be able to withstand the intense orgasm that will happen and she doesn’t want this to end and she wills her body to hold out longer but it doesn’t obey and she is over come and comes hard and loudly over and over as Jordan laps up her sweet juices. Her whole body shakes as aftershock upon after shock racks her body. Jordan then lifts her up and bends her over on the bed and slams into her soaking wet pussy and she lets out a scream of shear pleasure. He pounds her pussy fast and hard and she tries to match his rhythm thrust for thrust but soon she is over come and just lets him take her. She can feel herself building and building and again she doesn’t want to let go, she wants to hold out longer. “COME FOR ME REEMA!” Jordan half shouts half growls at her, and she does over and over and it is so intense that she can see stars and almost blacks out as her orgasm washes over her. She collapses on the bed as Jordan falls beside her both breathless.

Downstairs I can hear Reema and Jordan and I smile and look over at Danny who I can see has this look in his eye that is both hunger and lust mixed into one. He comes over to me and pins me down on the couch lifting my hands above my head as he kisses my mouth with a passionate hunger I have never seen nor felt before. I respond to his kiss as his other hand lifts up my shirt to cover my eyes. I have never done anything like this before and it’s exciting and a huge turn on. He takes his mouth and sucks on each breast while his other hand pinches my nipples. I moan as I feel his hands make their way down my body and up my skirt and he takes my panties off. He takes my panties and ties them to my hands and places them above my head once more. “Don’t move your hands.” He says and I freeze with anticipation at what he is going to do to me next. He lowers himself and I can feel his breath on my pussy. He blows on my clit making me wiggle as he inserts two fingers into me. Danny then starts sucking and nibbling on my clit and I moan loudly. I can feel him smile and I want to move my hands to grab his hair but I obey and keep my hands above my head. This is so hot, and I am shaking underneath him. His fingers move faster inside me as I writhe under him. I can feel myself building and I know I won’t be able to stand the orgasm that is going to follow. I know I will not survive this. I can hear and feel Danny moan into my clit and it sets me off. I come again and again hard as a scream out his name. “DANNY!!!” He takes out his fingers and turns me over and slams into my ass. “OH FUCK!” I scream as he starts to pound hard and fast. I prop myself up on my elbows as he pounds harder and harder into my ass. I can feel that familiar build again and I can hear him grunting behind me. “COME FOR ME NOW!” he grunts loudly and as if right on cue I come loudly and hard again and again. He pulls out of me and smacks my ass and I yelp. He smiles undoes my panties that are around my hands and puts them in his pocket. I am spent I don’t care if he takes them right now. I sit up and let out a sigh as I try to come down from my orgasm.

Upstairs with Helen and Donathan...yes I said Donathan...they are having their share of fun as well. Jon and Donnie have started making out while Helen watches with wonder and admiration. Donnie kneels down in front of Jon and grabs his cock from his shorts and starts sucking. Jon lets out a moan which makes Donnie suck faster and harder. Helen is getting so wet watching all of this. “OH FUCK DONNIE!” Jon cries out as Donnie continues to suck on his cock and play with his balls. Helen stands up and goes behind Jon and pulls out a dildo...now where she got this I don’t know and I didn’t know she had. She lubes it and eases it inside Jon’s ass. Jon lets out a bigger moan as Helen works it into him. She quickens the pace of the dildo as Donnie continues to suck on Jon’s cock. “OH FUCK!” he cries as they both continue their sweet assault on Jon. “I’M COMING!” he screams and comes over and over again as Donnie licks him down to the last drop. They both turn their attention toward Helen who is cleaning off the dildo. She drops it as soon as she sees them coming toward her. Donnie picks her up and fireman carries her to the bed where he places her on her stomach. Jon comes up behind her and slams his cock into her ass making her scream. Donnie goes and sits in a near by chair and watches. Jon grabs Helen’s hair and pulls making her head jerk back as she cries out. “FUCK ME JON!” Jon obeys and eases out and slams into her again and starts pounding her ass. She looks over at Donnie who is really enjoying himself as he jerks off. She can’t help but let out a moan seeing him watching the two of them is fucking hot. Jon pounds her ass harder and she screams out. “OH FUCK YEAH!” She can hear moans coming from Donnie as he continues to jerk himself off. Helen can see he is about come and she herself can feel her body climbing higher and higher and as she comes Donnie cock in hand goes over to her and sticks his cock in her mouth. She sucks him hard and he comes in her mouth as Jon slams into her one last time before he too finds his release. All three collapse on the bed and fall asleep. 

Jordan and Reema come down the stairs to see Danny and I sitting there talking. I look up at Reema who has a huge smile on her face and Jordan apparently looking very yummy does as well. Reema sits down next to me and leans in to my ear and goes Oh my god! I laugh and whisper in her ear “I know.” She looks at me as if to ask if I have been with him and I nod. She smiles and looks over at Danny who is watching her with lust in his eyes. She looks at me and I know she is smitten with Danny. I get up and head to the kitchen to leave Danny and Reema alone. Jordan follows me and after a few minutes Jordan and I head upstairs. I pass by a room and can hear Helen having fun with Jon and Donnie. I look over at Jordan and I can tell he is already in the mood. So we head off toward his bedroom.

Helen, Jon and Donnie are back at it again. Jon finds the dildo that Helen dropped and lubes it up. Helen is on her stomach on the bed and Donnie has positioned himself behind her. Jon is up by Helen’s head and she has Jon’s cock in her mouth. She is really going to work on his cock bobbing her head up and down and using her hands as best she can. Jon has taken the dildo and easing it into her ass. Donnie eases his cock into her wet pussy and has started pounding away. Talk about sensory overload. Jon works the dildo as Donnie pounds her pussy. Helen isn’t sure how much of this she can stand. “OH FUCK ME!” she screams as Jon works the dildo faster and faster into her ass. She sucks him harder and faster to the rhythm. As both men work her over she loves every minute of it. She plays with Jon’s balls as she continues to suck and lick Jon’s hard cock. Jon lets out a moan as he continues to quicken the pace with the dildo in her as and Donnie has started to fuck her harder and faster. She is about to explode all over Donnie’s cock. Jon whispers in her ear, “Oh you like this don’t you?”And he moans afterwards. She nods her head and she knows she is about to come. After a few more hard and fast thrusts from Donnie and Jon she explodes all around him, as Jon comes in her mouth she doesn’t let any drop go to waste she licks him clean. Donnie grunts as he comes inside her. 

Downstairs Reema and Danny are making out heavily. Danny is kissing and sucking on her neck while Reema is stroking his cock. Danny takes his fingers and slides two of them into Reema’s wet pussy. Reema lets out a moan as he slides them in and out of her faster and faster. “Yessss!” she cries out as Danny continues to finger her. It doesn’t take long for her to come and she soaks his fingers which he inserts in his mouth tasting her. Danny then lifts her up and bends her over the side of the couch and eases his hard cock into her soaking wet pussy. She cries out as he starts pounding into her. “FUCK ME DANNY!” she screams. He slams into her again and again as she keeps up the rhythm. He smacks her ass and she yelps and moans then he pulls her hair and she cries out again. “YOU LIKE THAT DON’T YOU!” Danny grunts and slams and pounds into her again. Her mind has left her all she can do is keep going and nod in response. She can feel that her orgasm in drawing near and she can’t form a word but only screams and moans. “AHHHH!” is all she can manage to get out of her mouth as she gets closer and closer. “COME FOR ME REEMA!” Danny growls loudly and she does over and over around his cock and she is spent, her body is shaking from the aftershocks, she can’t believe how fucking great it was. She is on cloud 9 as she comes down from her orgasm. As Danny pulls out he smacks her ass once more and she yelps and turns around and smiles at him. 

The next day Helen, Reema and I are having lunch before math class and my cell vibrates I look at it to see a text from Jordan  
Hey babe, I won’t be there today I have a bad hang over from last night but I asked a teacher friend of mine to sub for me and yes he knows all about all three of ya’ll.   
Jordan

I look at it and laugh and the girls look at me. I just simply tell them that Mr. Knight has a hangover and he has gotten us a sub who knows all about us.   
“So, Reema did you have fun with Jordan?” I ask  
“Fuck yeah I did.” Reema replies  
As we sit there she starts asking me questions about Jordan and what the status of our relationship is. I tell her right now I am not sure and neither is he but we are just having some fun. I also add that I am willing to share. I look over at Helen and she is all smiles today and so I have to ask her.  
“So I hear that you brought a dildo last night Helen.” I say  
“Oh yes I did and let me tell you I got worked over very well with it too.” She tells me  
I laugh and we head toward our math class.  
We get to class and Helen who is in front of me stops dead in her tracks as we walk in the door and I all but bump into her.   
“Hey what the hell, why did you stop.” I say as I try to find what the hell she is looking at. There sitting at Jordan’s desk is a guy with brown hair and bluest eyes I have ever seen. He looks up and smiles at each of us and I have to pretty much push Helen to get her to move.   
“Remember Jon and Donnie.” I tell her  
“Uh huh.” She replies as she dazedly walks to her desk.  
I shake my head at her and walk over to the teacher and introduce myself.  
He looks up from what he is doing and smiles at me as I get to him.  
“So, you must be Mel, Jordan has told me a lot about you.” He says  
I smile and nod and extend my hand to shake his.  
“I’m Joe, but today it’s Mr. McIntyre.” Joe says.  
“Oh of course sir.” I say  
“So what is up with your friend, is that Helen?” He asks  
“Yes, that is Helen and I think she likes you, she hasn’t stopped staring since we walking into class.” I say laughing  
“Interesting, I may have to see why Jon and Donnie like her so much.” He says.  
“Do you wish to see her after class?” I ask  
“Tempting...yes ask her if she would see me after class.” Joe says  
I wink at him and go over to Helen. Reema is sitting next to her trying to “wake” her up but doesn’t seem to work. I walk up and poke her in her side and she yelps. She looks at me as if she has just woken up and gives me a friendly push.   
“Oh, btw Joe wants to see you after class.” I tell her  
Helen looks at me with wide eyes trying to grasp what I have just told her.   
“Wait, What?” She asks.  
“He has noticed that you seem to like him, and apparently Jon and Donnie have said something to him and he wants to see you after class.” I tell her.  
Her face lights up and she starts jumping up and down in her chair with a huge smile on her face.  
“Yeah, yeah I know we will wait for you by the car, have fun with him.” I tell her.  
All during class we talk about x+y-n and what fraction goes wherever, I don’t know I suck at math and fractions are so not my thing so I kindly tuned him out.  
The bell rings announcing class is over and Reema and I wink at Helen and both tell her to have fun and we walk out the door leaving Joe and Helen alone.  
Helen still sitting at her desk starts putting her stuff away. Joe goes over and locks the door.   
Joe strides over to Helen and she notices the bulge in his tight jeans and she can’t wait to taste it. He walks her back against a wall and his body pressing against hers she can feel his erection digging into her hip. She kneels down in front of him as he leans over her with his hands against the wall. She undoes his jeans and is in shock to find his massive cock spring out. She thinks to herself it’s like a small anaconda and isn’t sure if she will be able to take all of him in her mouth or in her already wet pussy. She takes him in her hands and strokes him up and down. Joe lets out a small moan as she starts sucking on the tip while her hands are stroking the rest of him. She remembers to relax her jaw as she takes him in her mouth little by little until she has all of him. Helen sucks faster and faster while her hands are playing with his balls. She can’t help to keep thinking about how massive he is and she knows this might kill her when he fucks her. But to die like that is nothing to be upset about. “Mmmm, Helen that feels so good.” Joe moans as she continues sucking and licking his cock. Feeling brazen she reaches up and sticks one finger in his ass and he moans even louder. She smiles at the thought and leaves her finger there to play with his ass some more. She sucks him harder and faster and he knows he is about come and she is ready for it. “OH GOD HELEN!” he cries out as he comes in her mouth and she doesn’t let one drop go to waste. He then lifts her up by her hands and pins her to the wall with both his hands pinning hers above her head while his mouth kisses her feverishly on her lips and then her neck. She lets out a moan and she can feel him getting hard again. He then takes on of his hands away and lifts up her skirt. She lifts her legs and curls them around him. Her hands are around his neck as he eases himself inside her. “OH FUCK!” she cries as he enters her wet pussy. She digs her nails into his back and he quickens the pace pumping harder into her. Harder and harder he pushes inside her and she isn’t sure how much more she can handle, she knows she is close and she screams out. “HARDER, FUCK ME HARDER.” He slams into her over and over again as she scratches her nails down his back. She can feel her body climbing higher and higher as he continues his fast pace. “OHHH JOEEEEE!” she cries as she comes hard over and over again leaving her spent as Joe comes once more.   
Joe is holding her up while aftershocks rack her body and she isn’t sure her legs will hold her up. He kisses her forehead and leads her to one of the desks and sits her down. He zips himself back up and sits next to her making sure she is alright. She looks over at him and smiles and stands up surprising even herself she can stand without falling over. She looks at him and he is smiling at her. She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek walks to the door, unlocks it and goes off to find me and Reema.

Helen skips to the car...yes that’s right I said skips...with a big shit eating grin on her face. Reema and I both turn and watch her skipping and turn to look at each other and laugh. Oh yeah she had a good time with Joe and I am sure she would love to do it again.  
“Have fun with Mr. McIntyre?” I ask her.  
“OMG!” She says as she gets into the car.  
“Well, spill it we want to hear everything.” Reema chimes in.  
So on the way home she tells us about the encounter, how massive his cock is, and how she can’t wait to do that again. I tell her she is in luck because we are headed to Jordan’s place and he will be there. She squeals in delight and we are on our way to Jordan’s’.

When we get there we walk in the door to find Jon, Joe and Donnie sitting on the couch talking to Jordan who is sitting on a chair and Danny is getting a drink from the kitchen. We say our hellos and hug each of the guys as Jordan walks up to Reema and whispers in her ear.  
“I need you to go into my room, sit down on the bed and wait for me there.” He tells her.   
Reema nods looks at both me and Helen with a huge smile and heads upstairs to Jordan’s room.  
I look at Jordan with a puzzled look and he walks over to me and gives me a kiss on my forehead.  
“I have a surprise for her, and I have invited Danny to join us.” He tells me.  
I smile and tell him that she will absolutely love it. He gives me another kiss this time on the cheek and he and Danny walk upstairs. Helen has made herself at home in Joe’s lap, while Donnie and Jon both look at each other with puzzled looks on their faces. I then see Joe scoop up Helen and fireman carries her upstairs. I laugh as she waves at me upside down.   
“Did we do something wrong to Helen?” Jon asks me.  
“No, she is just having a little fun with Joe that’s all, trust me.” I reply.  
They pat the cushion on the couch and I go and take a seat in between them. As we are sitting there talking Donnie has his hand on my knee and Jon has his arm around me. Donnie’s hand starts inching closer and closer to my upper thigh. I turn to look at him and he kisses my lips. Jon lifts up my shirt and starts playing with my breasts. I moan into Donnie’s mouth as Jon takes one of my nipples into his mouth sucking and nibbling. Donnie kisses his way to my neck and nibbles on the bottom of my ear lobe. With his other hand Donnie’s fingers has made their way up my skirt and into my wet pussy fingering me. I moan even louder as they continue this sweet assault to my senses. “Mmmm.” I moan as Donnie gets up and lowers himself before me. He kisses his way up my thighs still fingering my wet pussy as his mouth makes his way to my clit. Jon is still sucking and nibbling my nipples while his other hand is massaging my other breast pinching the nipple ever so often. “OH FUCK, DON’T STOP!” I cry out. Donnie buries his face into my clit nibbling and sucking harder as his fingers have quicken their pace inside my pussy finding that sweet spot. I can tell I am close but I don’t want this to end and I try to hold my orgasm back with every thing I have but my body lets go and I come over and over again screaming out Donnie’s name. Jon is still at my breasts working his magic and I know I can come this way as he continues. Donnie has made his way back to the couch and his mouth has found my other nipple and has started sucking and nibbling. I am writhing beneath them as they continue the sweet assault on my nipples. I can feel my body building higher and higher once more. Donnie lifts his head up and says “Come for us Mel.” I come again over and over and I when I feel that I can’t take anymore Jon says. “We aren’t through with you just yet.” My whole body trembles at the thought as Jon lifts me up and bends me over facing the back of the couch. He eases his way into my ass little by little until he is all the way inside me. I moan as he starts to move in and out of my ass. I look behind me and Donnie has come up behind Jon and has his cock inside Jon. I moan even louder as all three of us start a steady rhythm together. “FUCK ME HARDER!” I cry. Jon quickens the pace as does Donnie and I can hear them both grunting behind me and as I look again Donnie is kissing Jon’s neck and with a free hand Jon has it wrapped around Donnie’s head. All of a sudden Jon smacks my ass and I let out a cry and once again I can feel myself climbing higher and higher. I can hear Jon crying out Donnie’s name from behind me and that sends me over the edge and I yell out Jon’s name as all three of us come together. I all but fall on the couch as my body shakes from the aftershocks, and Donnie and Jon fall into each others arms on the floor. I look at them and smile for it is a site to behold and it warms my heart to see them like that. 

Upstairs with Joe and Helen he has placed her on the bed and the clothes have already come off. Joe in kneeling in front of Helen massaging her feet and kissing her toes. He kisses his way up her thighs as she lets out a small moan and squirms a little. Joe eases two fingers in her wet pussy and she moans louder. He takes his tongue and starts to lick and suck on her clit. With his free hand he reaches up and pinches one of her nipples and she cries out. Helen takes her hands and pulls on Joe’s hair as he continues his sweet assault on her clit. She bucks and squirms and with one hand grabs a handful of the sheets as Joe finds that sweet spot with his fingers. “OH FUCK!” She cries out in pure ecstasy and Joe moves his fingers in and out of her faster and faster. Her body bows from the bed and her fingers tangle themselves in his hair. He knows she is close and continues to finger fuck her harder and harder. “OH MY GOD I’M COMING!” She screams. Joe is ready and waiting to lap up all her sweet juices as she comes over and over again. As she is trying to catch her breath Joe turns her over onto her stomach and slams into her soaking wet pussy. “OH FUCK!” She screams as his massive huge cock is pounding away inside her. He quickens the pace and continues to fuck her harder and harder. He inserts his fingers inside her ass as he continues to pound her pussy. She cries out once more from the pleasure overload that her body is being put through. His quickens the pace with his fingers inside her ass to match the pace of his cock inside her pussy. “OH FUCK!” She cries out again and she wants so much to keep this moment alive longer but her body betrays her and she comes over and over again screaming out his name. “OHHH JOEEEEE!” She collapses on the bed and Joe takes his cock and sticks it inside her mouth and she can taste herself on him but she doesn’t care, she takes his cock and sucks him off until he comes inside her mouth and she takes it all not leaving a drop to spare. He lies down next to her and they lay there for a while and try to catch their breath.

Over in Jordan’s room, Reema has sat down on the edge of his bed. She looks around and notices what looks to be a blindfold hanging off his dresser. The door opens and Jordan walks in and heads to the dresser. He doesn’t say a word as he takes the blindfold and ties it over Reema’s eyes. She can’t see a thing as she can feel someone pushing her backwards so she is lying on her back on the bed. She hears the door close and can hear two people whispering to each other. Her heart starts to quicken as she tries to make out who else is here. She can feel someone pull up her skirt and take off her panties as they insert two fingers inside her. She gasps as their fingers start to move in and out and she wants to ask what is going on and who else is here but she doesn’t and figures she should just enjoy this little game. She can feel a pair of hands on her breasts as they kneed and pinch each nipple. She lets out a moan as she can feel a tongue licking her clit. Someone whispers in her ear to open her mouth and she does as that same someone sticks their cock inside it. She takes her hands as she sucks and strokes the shaft and can taste the precum oozing out. Reema bucks and writhes to the rhythm of the person who is giving her clit a good tongue lashing. The fingers inside her pussy gain speed pumping her harder and faster.   
“OH YES!” She cries out as her hand continues to stroke the other person’s cock. She can feel her body climbing higher and higher, and she cries out again “FUCK!” The cock she is stroking is now back in her mouth as she sucks feverishly in and out. After a minute or so she can hear the person at the head of the bed moan and they come hard into her mouth and she takes it all not letting any of it go to waste. She feels the bed shift and suddenly the blindfold is off and she can see Jordan and Danny smiling at her and she blushes.   
“Oh my, that was intense.” Reema says as she looks at the both of them.   
The guys laugh and Jordan lies down next to Reema and starts kissing her with feverish passion. She rolls him over and straddles him not breaking contact with their lips. He lifts her ass up and lowers her onto his cock. She moans in his mouth as he starts to move. They start off a slow rhythm and she can suddenly feel the bed shift behind her as Danny climbs on the bed and grabs her ass. Danny eases his cock inside her ass and starts to move slowly. “OH FUCK!” She screams as Danny quickens the pace inside her ass. Jordan is bucking her up and down while his mouth is on her breasts. Jordan starts nibbling on her nipples and she cries out in pure pleasure as both men continue to fuck her harder and faster. She isn’t sure how much more she can handle she feels if she comes she will pass out. Reema can feel herself climbing higher and higher and she comes over and over again, and she can see stars but she doesn’t black out. She is spent and just lies on Jordan as both men also come down from their release. All three of them just lie there catching their breath. 

 

The next few months have been awesome to say the least. Man those guys can really wear us out, but we haven’t had this much fun in a long time. Earlier I had gotten a text from Jordan saying he has a surprise for me and wants me all to himself tonight. I so can’t wait to see what he has in store. If it was anything like what he did with Reema, then I better take a nap during lunch. Helen has gotten a message from Joe saying that he has a surprise for her as well, and to bring the dildo again. I think Reema got a message from Jon mentioning something about not wearing any panties. I am about as puzzled as she is but I tell to just go with it because it might be fun. I also tell her to ask him to give me mine back that he has from a couple nights ago. 

We start walking to class and we can hear singing coming from Jordan’s classroom. We all look at each other puzzled and run toward the room. We all peak around the corner of the door and our mouths have dropped open as we see all 5 guys singing a song I have never heard before. We remain there just peaking around as they start another song. We all look at each other and smile and when they finish with that song we walk through the door clapping.  
All 5 of the guys turn around and see us coming through the door and they blush...yes they blush...it’s so cute.   
“Wow, I didn’t know you could sing.” I say to Jordan.  
They all look around at each other as if they are hiding something and no one is willing to fess up.  
“Ok, what’s going on?” I ask.  
“Nothing, we just love to sing, it’s always been something we love to do.” Joe says.  
I hardly believe that but I let it go since we all think they are awesome and all of us are in such a good mood that I don’t want to spoil it.  
“So, we still on for tonight?” I say looking at Jordan.  
He nods as do the other guys and I smile and wonder what Jordan has up his sleeve.   
The guys stayed to watch Jordan teach the class, every once and a while they would disrupt but Jordan didn’t mind and as a added bonus they all got up and sang a song before class was over with.   
After everyone but Helen, Reema and I left the room we all stuck around to talk to them. We told them we would be there later and couldn’t wait to see what they had in store for us. They all laughed and Jordan looked a little distracted so I kissed him on the cheek and told him we will see them later and walked out of the classroom and to my car.  
Helen nudged me and asked what was wrong with Jordan. I shrugged and told her I didn’t know but that I will talk to him about it later. I didn’t know but I really wish he would snap out of it, because it makes me sad when he gets like that.   
We get to the car and we drive to my house and get ready but make a pit stop at Helen’s so she can get her dildo that Joe had requested she bring. I am curious to know why he wants it but I don’t ask, I am sure he has come up with an interesting situation that caused for a dildo, so I will make her tell me afterwards. I love to hear about all her sexcapades and she loves to hear mine in return, I guess that makes us a little twisted, twisted sisters maybe...hmmm possibly. 

We get to Jordan’s house and make our way in. We see Danny with a woman we haven’t seen before. Danny and the mystery woman stand up as we walk into the living room and Danny introduces her.   
“Hey girls, this is Sally, I met her at my gym.” He says.  
We introduce ourselves and shake her hand. She seems awesome and Danny seems really really happy to have her there.   
“Where is Jordan?” I ask.  
Danny tells me he is upstairs and will be down shortly and we all sit down and start talking to Sally and Danny.   
A few minutes later Jon and Donnie come down with smiles on their faces and look at Reema. Joe comes out from the kitchen and sees Helen and rushes over to her and kisses her passionately. She kisses him back with as much passion and we all roll our eyes at them.  
“Get a room!” Donnie says.  
They stop kissing and look at Donnie. Joe grabs her hand and just about drags her outside and into the guest house in the back yard. We all laugh after the back door is shut.   
A few minutes later Jordan comes down the stairs and makes his way toward me with a smile on his face. When he gets to me, he leans down and picks me up, kisses me and carries me upstairs. My heart leaps into my throat trying to figure out what he has planned. As he walks up the stairs with me in his arms he kisses me with a hunger I haven’t seen or felt before.   
“Close your eyes.” Jordan says.  
I look at him confused and tilt my head to one side but I do as he asks.   
“Don’t open them until I tell you to okay?” Jordan says.  
I nod and he opens the door and sets me down.   
“Keep them closed baby.” Jordan says.  
I stand there for what feels like minutes trying to figure out what he is doing and a few seconds later I hear soft music playing. It’s a song I have never heard before.   
“Ok baby open them.” He tells me.  
I open my eyes and he is standing in front of his bed, and there are candles lit everywhere and rose petals on the bed. I gasp as I see him stand there in front of me. He puts his finger to his lips signaling me to keep quiet and all of a sudden he starts singing.

Time after time   
Everything that I've tried   
Can't do nothing at all   
Everywhere I walk, nowhere to turn   
I was losing my way   
Crying every day   
I was givin' up and you walked into my life   
I never knew anything about love   
In the world that I know   
Lovers come and go   
Nobody anywhere, talk like you do   
Saying dreams can come true   
Then you made me feel just like a man should feel 

 

Ever since you walked into my life   
All at once, I feel so strong inside   
Anything you ask of me   
I'll do it faithfully   
Since you walked into my life into my life 

Yeah, girl   
You're the only one for me   
Oh, girl 

Oh baby   
Now I've got a reason to live   
And oh darling   
How I love the sweet love you give   
And I wanna spend my life with you   
Wanna make your dreams come true   
Every step you take I wanna be with you 

 

I am learning that the touch of love is magic   
Feel it once, and you will see your world so differently   
Nothing stays the way that it was   
Everything begins again   
You're not who you've always been 

 

Ever since you came into my life   
I wanna be with you, girl 

Since you walked into   
Since you walked into my life   
Girl, nothing's ever felt   
Nothing's ever felt so right   
Baby, I wanna be with you   
Since you walked into   
Since you walked into my life   
I wanna be with you 

 

By the time he finishes the song I am crying. No one has ever sung a song to me before. He walks over to me and tells me.  
“I wrote that song just you for Mel.” He says.  
That makes me cry even more. He walks over to me and kisses the tears away.   
He picks me up and carries me to the bed and lays me down. He looks down at me with a look of love.  
“Do you trust me?” Jordan asks.  
“Yes baby, I trust you.” I reply.   
I watch as he takes a candle from the dresser and brings it over to the bed side table. He places the candle down and comes back to me and takes my shirt and bra off. He kisses my neck as his hands are on my breasts. I let out a moan cause since the song my brain has decided to shut down. He kisses his way to my shoulder and then to the top of my chest. He grabs the candle from the bed side and I can see there has been some wax pooling around the bottom of the wick. He takes the candle and gently pours a little of the hot wax onto my left breast. I moan in pleasure as he gently blows on the wax cooling it off and it makes my nipples harden. Jordan leaves the wax there and does the same thing to the other breast. I moan and writhe as he blows on that side too and he smiles as his lips make contact with my harden nipple. With his hand he makes his way down and lifts my skirt and inserts his fingers into my pussy.  
“Oh, you are wet, did you like that hot wax on your beautiful skin?” he says.  
I nod and moan because that is all I can do because my brain has left me. He works his fingers into my wet pussy and starts to move them around. His lips are still on my nipples sucking and nibbling them. I moan louder as his fingers move faster and faster inside me. I want him inside me but my brain won’t form the words for me to speak. Jordan continues his sweet assault on my nipples and I finally am able to form a couple words. “FUCK ME JORDAN!” I scream out as my orgasm overwhelms my body and I come and again and again. He gets the hint and moves his body off of the bed.  
“Turn over baby.” He says.  
I turn over onto my stomach and smacks my ass making me yelp. He grabs both my hips and slams into my wet pussy with his hard cock. “FUCK!” I scream as he pounds away. I can hear him grunting from behind me as he pounds my pussy harder and harder. “LOOK AT ME!” He says. I turn my head around and look at him and he moves faster as he sees my face. I can feel my body climbing higher and higher and I keep my head turned because I know he wants to see me. “COME FOR ME BABY!” He says and that is my undoing, I come again, over and over screaming out his name. “JORDANNNN!” As I come down from my orgasm I feel the bed shift as I lay there sedated. I feel him come lay down beside me smiling and I smile back at him. As we are laying there cuddling I open my eyes to see him holding a little black box. I look up at him and back down to the box and he opens it up. In this box is a 24karat diamond ring. I look at it, blink, and my eyes fill up with tears.   
“Melissa, since the first day I met you, I knew there was something special about you. You have been there for me and for that I am great full, and I love you for that. I know it’s only been a couple months, and in another month you graduate. So, what I am asking you right now is...Will you marry me?” Jordan asks.  
I start crying, I don’t know what to say. I am so happy right now.   
“Yes, Jordan, a million times yes!” I say.  
He puts the ring on my finger and we make love once more.

After we make love and we are laying there cuddling and I am looking at my hand I remember earlier in the day with them singing.  
“Can I ask you something?” I ask  
“Anything baby you know that.” Jordan replies.  
“Earlier in the classroom today when we caught ya’ll singing, and we asked what was going on everyone looked at each other and I felt like someone was hiding something, so what is going on?” I ask.  
He shifts onto his side and looks at me.  
“Well, we have been singing on the side for a while now. Last week we got a call from a producer in L.A. and wants us to come out and record an album.” He says  
Panicked I look at him and ask. “When do ya’ll leave?”   
He wraps me in his arms and says. “Not till after the school year is over with, so next month.”   
I breathe a sigh of relief. “So this means you want me to come with you?” I ask.  
He nods. I smile at him and then soon realize I can’t leave Helen and Reema. He can see my panicked face again. “Don’t worry, Joe is going to want to bring Helen, and Jon and Donnie will want Reema to come as well, I wouldn’t dream of taking you away from your friends.” He says.  
I squeal and hug him and we make love again.

Helen and Joe walk into the guest house. She sees a CD player next to the bed and flowers all over. She looks at Joe with a puzzled look and Joe walks over to the CD player and presses play and starts singing to Helen.

Please don't go girl   
You would ruin my whole world   
Tell me you'll stay   
Never ever go away   
I love you   
I guess I always will   
Girl, you're my best friend   
Girl, you're my love within   
I just want you to know   
That I will always love you   
Ooh, baby 

Tell me you'll stay   
Never ever go away   
I need you   
I guess I always will   
Girl, you're my best friend   
Girl, you're my love within   
I just want you to know   
That I will always love you   
Ooh, baby 

Please don't go girl   
I'm gonna always love you girl   
I'm gonna love you girl until the end of time   
Tell me girl   
You're gonna always be mine 

Please don't go girl   
You would ruin my whole world   
Tell me you'll stay   
Never ever go away   
I love you   
I guess I always will   
Girl, you're my best friend   
Girl, you're my love within   
I just want you to know   
That I will always love you 

By the end of the song Helen is standing there awestruck. Joe walks over to her and tells her about how they have been singing for a while as a group and about the producer in L.A. and that he wants her to go with him. He reassures her that I and Reema will be there as well, and they won’t be leaving till after graduation so Jordan can finish the school year. Helen squeals and wraps her arms around Joe.  
Joe asks if she brought it, and Helen nods and takes it out of her bag along with the lube. Joe grabs Helen and makes his way with her to the bed. Clothes are flying everywhere as they are making their way to the bed. When they reach the bed Joe tells Helen to get on the bed on her stomach. Joe kneels down and inserts a finger into Helen’s pussy. She lets out a moan as Joe’s finger moves in and out of her wet pussy faster and faster. Helen can feel the bed shift as Joe gets behind her a pulls his finger out. Helen makes a small whimper as he does because she feels empty. Joe then eases his cock inside her and starts to move. As his massive cock fills her pussy, he takes the dildo and lubes it up and gently eases it into her ass. “FUCK!” Helen cries out as he starts to work the dildo into her ass. He makes it all the way in and he starts to pound both her ass and her pussy hard. Helen isn’t sure she will survive her senses are on overload. Joe pounds her pussy harder and harder as he makes the dildo in her as go faster and faster. “OMG JOE!” She cries as he fucks her senseless. “YOU LIKE THAT BABY?” Joe grunts as he continues to pound her ass and her pussy. She can feel her body ready to explode and she wants this to go on longer but her body has other plans. “COME FOR ME BABY!” Joe growls. Helen can’t hold on much longer and her body explodes into a mind blowing orgasm. Her whole body shakes from the after shocks as Joe pulls the dildo out of her ass and she collapses onto the bed and Joe comes to lie next to her and they fall asleep.

Danny and Sally are in his car talking. He knows what is going on inside and having just met Sally he didn’t want to rush things. That was until Sally put her hand on his thigh and slowly moves it up to his groin. He sighs as she leans over and unzips his pants and grabs his cock. She takes it out and immediately takes him in her mouth. Sally sucks on his cock all the way down to the end taking him all in. He moans out her name. “Sally, don’t stop.” Sally starts to move her mouth faster and faster as Danny has his hands on her head. It’s not long until he can feel his body building. “I’m about to cum, oh fuck Sally.” He moans. She continues to move her mouth faster and faster still, and he comes and she sucks down all he shoots out not leaving one drop. Sally takes off her panties and straddles Danny. She starts to move up and down on his lap and she can feel him getting hard again. She lifts herself up and lowers herself onto Danny’s hard cock and she lets out a moan. Sally starts to move, as Danny as his hands on her hips. “Mmmmm.” Sally moans as she rides him faster and faster. She leans down and starts kissing Danny’s neck as she continues to move up and down faster and faster. She can feel herself building higher and higher and she knows Danny is about there too. “Come with me Danny!” Sally says breathlessly. A few more grinds and they both come, yelling out each others name and Sally collapses onto Danny and lays there in his arms. 

Reema, Jon and Donnie are in one of the spare bedrooms and they too have told her about L.A. and she agrees to go with them. They ask her if she did what they wanted her to do and she nods. Donnie tells Reema to lie down on the bed with her head on the end of the bed. She lies down on her back and Donnie makes his way over her. He inserts his fingers into her pussy while his tongue is on her clit. She lifts her head and puts Donnie’s cock in her mouth. She is sucking feverishly as Donnie is finger fucking her and nibbling on her clit. She moans and it vibrates through Donnie’s body. Jon comes up behind Donnie and eases his cock into his ass and starts to move. Reema reaches behind her and plays with Jon’s balls as he is pounding away. Donnie lets out a moan which goes through Reema’s body. Donnie then flicks his tongue on her clit and she moans again. Her moan sets Donnie off and his fingers move faster and faster inside her. She can feel she is about to come and tries to hold off as long as she can because she doesn’t want this moment to end. Jon is pounding harder and harder into Donnie’s ass. “FUCK JON!” Donnie cries out. Reema sucks his cock faster and faster keeping up the rhythm with Donnie’s fingers. Soon enough all three of them come together and Donnie comes in Reema’s mouth and she swallows every last drop of him. They all lay spread out on the bed trying to catch their breath as they come down from their orgasm.

I have come down stairs to get me something to drink and I see Helen and Joe on the couch laughing and when Helen sees me she rushes toward me and follows me into the kitchen. I smile at her and she tells me what Joe had said to her and asked me if Jordan said the same thing. I tell her he has and I open the refrigerator door with my left hand and hold it there looking for a drink and her eyes widen.   
“That isn’t what I think that is, is it?” Helen asks.  
I look at her and nod feverishly and we both squeal. I tell her what happened and she pulls me in and hugs me. Joe and Jordan both walk in and Helen goes over to Jordan and hugs him, whispers into his ear and he nods and her and Joe go back out to the living room.  
“What did she say?” I ask.  
“Just that I better be good to you and if I hurt you she will hurt me.” He replies.  
I laugh and hug him. 

Reema, Jon, and Donnie come downstairs and they congratulate me and Jordan as we all walk into the living room and sit and talk about L.A.

 

The next month goes by quickly. Helen, Reema and I are busy with graduation and prom. Jordan and the guys are coming up with songs they want to put on the album they will be making in L.A.   
The night before graduation, Jon and Donnie take Reema into a room and she sees a CD player there and gives them a puzzled look. Donnie smiles and goes and presses play. Donnie and Jon start singing to her. 

 

I've been watchin it here from the sidelines  
All them little games he's playin  
He's been winning by the day  
You've been losing for much too long

Don't you know that you're one in a million  
Worth more than all the rarest diamonds  
But he don't let you shine  
Won't you let me turn the lights back on

Girl I know how much he hurt you  
But you don't have to be afraid

 

With me, with me  
You'll find a little piece of heaven that you're always gonna treasure  
With me, with me  
Girl you'll wanna stay forever once you finally get together  
With me

You know deep down you deserve more  
I'll give you all that you're looking for

 

With me  
You know I can treat you better  
Girl you'll wanna stay forever  
With me

I'll take you to another level  
Higher than the highest mountain  
We'll be all up in the clouds  
We ain't never coming down, down, down  
You know that I could never ever hurt you  
Girl you're always safe

 

With me, with me  
You'll find a little piece of heaven that you're always gonna treasure  
With me, with me  
Girl you'll wanna stay forever once you finally get together  
With me

Don't you even know that you can have it all  
Your problems solved  
With me, yeah  
Once in a lifetime might just pass you by

Cause you live within the walls you've built  
Baby you can start to tear them down.

 

By the end of the song Reema can’t believe it. Jon walks over to her and kneels down in front of her. She gasps as she watches him produce a little black box. She looks down at him and looks over at Donnie who has a huge smile on his face.   
“Reema, from the moment I saw you I knew you were the one woman for me. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. Will you do the honor of spending your life with me? Will you marry me?” Jon asks.   
Reema frantically nods her head.   
“What about Donnie?” Reema asks.  
“You don’t think you will have him all to yourself do you?” Donnie asks.  
Reema knows what that means, it means not only does she have Jon but she also has Donnie. She doesn’t care one bit. She loves both of them and loves every minute of their time together.   
She grabs both of them into a hug and they all make love.

 

The next day we all leave for L.A. We reach the air port and I notice we have a lay over in Vegas.   
“How long is the layover in Vegas?” I ask   
“About 3 hours I think.” Joe answers.  
“Oh cool we can gamble a little while we are there.” I say.  
“Well, ya’ll can’t, ya’ll aren’t 21.” Donnie says laughing.  
I pout and I know I won’t be 21 for another 2 years. So we take off and the flight is pretty smooth. We reach Vegas and I look around and take it all in.   
“So what are we going to do while we are here?” I ask.  
Jordan smiles at me and I tilt my head to one side confused.  
We start walking site seeing and we end up outside a little chapel. I am busy talking to Helen and pointing out things that I had noticed Jordan had stopped and is looking at me. I look at him and then look to see what he has stopped in front of. My eyes grow wide and my mouth pops open.   
Jordan takes my hand and we all walk inside. While we are in the lobby and Jordan is talking to the person at the front desk, Joe has dropped to one knee in front of Helen and tears fill up in my eyes.   
“Helen, I love you so much. You make my life complete and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” Joe asks.  
Helen, crying, nods her head and they embrace.  
“OK make that 3 weddings.” I hear Jordan say to the lady at the desk.  
Reema looks at Jon and is also surprised.   
Danny and Sally smile at each other. For a few days ago in front of their nearest and dearest have already said their I dos. 

All 3 couples get married in a triple ceremony and shortly after they all get back on the plane and head to L.A. where they record their album and as it turns out it goes Multiplatinum. They did come up with a name before they left...Boston Strong...and are the most popular group in the past 5 years.


End file.
